The Nightmare Begins
by whovianstar
Summary: What if the Nightmare Man had sent Sarah Jane to sleep? What would have happened? Anything you recognise belongs to SJA. Completed. Also available on Wattpad
1. Chapter 1

Sarah Jane stood around waiting anxiously whilst K9 worked to reach Luke in his nightmares. She was stood facing Mr Smith when she heard an unfamiliar voice behind her boom "bad dog!" Sarah Jane instantly turned around to see a strange looking humanoid zap K9 forcing him back across the attic with purple energy. "K9!" Sarah Jane cried as she witnessed her robot dog that was a gift from her beloved friend get thrown across the room. As she was distracted the Nightmare Man used the same purple coloured energy to cause Mr Smith to short out and send sparks everywhere. Sarah Jane looked at Mr Smith then turned to face the Nightmare Man.

The whole attic turned dark apart from the dull light coming from the silver moon shining through the window. The Nightmare Man began to step closer towards Sarah Jane as he spoke. "No help for you, Sarah Jane Smith. You must be alone, with a little hint of moonlight on shining on your face." He said in a sing-song tone. Sarah Jane tilted her head to the side, a small smile appeared on her face that was annoyed. She looked him up and down warily. " Good to meet you at last."

"You know me?" Sarah Jane asked confused as to know how he knew who she was.

"I feed on every nightmare that every man, woman, and child has ever had." He answered. "And you have had so many. Oh, the things you have seen. And Luke, your fear of what might happen to him. And the dreams a ou the Doctor, when he never came back and you thought he was dead. Oh, they were good!" the Nightmare Man sounded like he was getting really giddy about remembering all of these good nightmares. Sarah Jane give him a quick sardonic smile.

" I'm not scared of you." Sarah Jane stated matter of factly. The nightmare man looked at her all disappointed, confused and angry. "What's wrong? Not used to anyone arguing back? What's the matter? If you're so strong, send me to sleep." She mocked him slightly.

"You want to have nightmares?" the Nightmare Man asked, confused as he raised an eyebrow in question at Sarah Jane.

"You've already taken my son. My friends. This is already a nightmare! What else have I got to live for? Oh, come on, do it!" Sarah Jane commanded him, opening her arms wide. The Nightmare Man snapped his fingers and sent Sarah Jane into a deep nightmare sleep.

~~~~~~~~SJA~~~~~~~~

Sarah Jane woke up with a unfamiliar person next to her. " What's happened? What's going on, who are you?" Sarah Jane interrogated the man stood next to her who she assumed to be from UNIT.

"I am sorry to tell you that the Doctor is dead." he stated.

"This isn't real! LUKE! LUKE, WHERE ARE YOU?!" Sarah Jane yelled.

"Mum!" she heard in the distance. "Where are you?"

"In a room with a man from UNIT." she answered back.

"Imagine a door in the room, I'm on the other side and come through." Luke called to her.

"You can't leave Miss Smith. The Doctor is dead. I must take you to the funeral." the soldier told her holding her upper arm very tightly.


	2. Chapter 2

"Well we were right about something happening. Something must've happened to the real K9." Clyde said.  
"What's taking her so long?" Luke started to get anxious that his mum, Sarah Jane, hadn't come out of the nightmare yet.  
"To be fair they don't let you out of the room easily." Rani assured Luke. "Your mum will be fine! Honest."  
"I hope your right." Luke muttered.  
"Me too, Luke. We all hope she's right." Clyde patted Luke on the shoulder. They all gave each other a reassuring smile.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~SJA~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The room was dark, a coffin was in the left corner. There was a door that wasn't there beforehand at the far side of the room from where she was. She knew she had to find a way out of the room, she had to get to Luke. The soldier was still holding her arm tightly, so tight she winced in pain as his hold got stronger.  
"Get off me!" Sarah Jane cried trying to get her arm free. "Luke!"  
"Mum! You need to go through a door. I'll be on the other side!" Boomed Luke's voice.  
"I can't get out! He won't let go of me!" Sarah Jane called back.  
"You can Sarah Jane!" Clyde chipped in.  
"You will stay. You must see. The Doctor is dead." The soldier told Sarah Jane.  
"What must I see?" She stopped struggling against him, confused. What did she have to see?  
"You must see." The soldier began to let go of her. As soon as she was able, Sarah Jane ran towards the door, got it open. The soldiers began to try pull her back. "Get off me! Luke!Clyde! Rani!" Her calls were answered as her son and two friends helped her out the room quickly closing the door behind them. "Thanks. Your all alright?" Sarah Jane checked.  
"Yeah we're ok." Rani answered.  
"What happened? To K9?" Luke asked him mum.  
"The Nightmare Man, I need to fix him, maybe Mr Smith too."  
"Mr Smith?" The trio replied together.  
"Yeah. He's not the nicest of chaps is he? But he told me he feeds on everyone's nightmares. This might weaken him, because we're all together." Sarah Jane explained.  
"How did you get put to sleep?" Clyde asked.  
"I may have tricked him that I was already living in a nightmare, so what else did I have to live for. I only did it so I could see you."  
"Sarah Jane Smith! You tricked me. No one tricks, ME!" The Nightmare Man appeared. This wasn't going to end well they all thought.


	3. Chapter 3

"No one tricks the Nightmare Man!" The Nightmare Man yelled as he marched towards her. "You can't all be together, you have to be alone. You are going to be locked in there, forever."

He used the purple energy to drive them back to their nightmares. Clyde, Rani and Sarah Jane were at the doors of the nightmares but Luke began speaking, to them. "No!"  
"Oh, your nightmares haven't even begun."  
"Just listen to me."  
"Why?"  
"Because you keep telling me about you and what you want. You've never asked about me."  
The creepy man burst into a high pitched laughter. "What are you talking about?"  
"But you're just an alien. Well, I'm Luke Smith. I was made by aliens to destroy the world. But this brilliant woman, Sarah Jane Smith, she found me." At this point he was pointing at his mum who was smiling proudly at him. "And she made me good. And she found others. A boy called Clyde. And a girl called Rani. This world has faced so many nightmares but there's always been someone there to stop them. Us! I was so scared because I thought my mates wouldn't be there for me and my mum just couldn't wait to get rid of me. Never mind Oxford, they followed me into my nightmares! My mum tricked you to make her have nightmares just to see me! Three kids and an adult breaking down the walls of dreams just to be together. Something no one's ever done. Because together, we're unbeatable!"  
"Oh!" A mocking clap sounded through the dark hallway. "Very good. But do you really think words can stop me?"  
"I wasnt talking to you."  
"He's right." Rani moved forward towards Luke.  
"Because together we stop the monsters." Clyde then ran over Luke, the three clasping hands.  
"We stop the nightmares like you." Sarah Jane walked to Luke and grasped Cylde's hand.

"Together we're not scared." The four of them said together.  
"You have no more hold over us." Sarah Jane smirked.  
"Cos we're brilliant when we're together." Clyde added. The gang moved threateningly towards the Nightmare Man.  
"Get away from me." He grumbled holding is head as he backed away.  
"So there we go. The boy made by aliens to destroy the world saves the world yet again." The Nightmare Man was pulled into an open door to be trapped for all eternity in a nightmare.

"You did it." Rani told Luke but he just looked at his friends and his mum.  
"No. We did it. Now, let's get out of here." Luke answered whilst the others agreed to get out of the nightmare corridor.  
"How are we going to wake up?" Clyde asked but instantly regretted asking as he felt a sharp pain of Luke pinching him but waking him.

The four woke up in the same place as they fell asleep. Rani and Clyde downstairs, Luke on the sofa and Sarah Jane sprawled on the floor, a few feet from Mr Smith and K9. "K9?!" She crawled towards him, searching her pockets for her sonic lipstick.

K9 and Mr Smith were fine in the end. K9 went with Luke to Oxford before kind of becoming friends with Mr Smith. Sarah Jane, Clyde and Rani all carried on saving the planet from species who wanted to invade, helped the ones who got lost and protected Earth. Their stories will never end, after all we're all stories in the end. Just make it a good one.


End file.
